A conventional device is described in European Patent Application No. 0 285 419 in the form of an access monitoring system. Through step-by-step query of the transponder code, the system described therein makes it possible for a query unit arranged in a device to unambiguously recognize an assigned transponder from a group of several transponders which are simultaneously located in the access range of the query unit. A change in the code present in the transponder using the query unit is not described.
A conventional method of this type is described in the German Patent Application No. 196 45 769.6, according to which a telecontrol device composed of a base station and an associated remote activating element allows the training of an additional control element by transferring code information from a main control element into the control element which is to be trained. Retraining is only possible if the main control element and the control element which is to be trained are brought into the range of the base station in a predetermined manner. Only the training of control elements which have not yet been assigned is presented. Influence on control elements which have already been assigned or on the manner of the assignment is not presented. The object of the present invention is to expand the assignment function in the above-described telecontrol device and to provide options for its configuration.
The method according to the present invention allows intervention in the assignment configuration between control element and base station depending solely on the presence of the main control element, independently of the state of assignment of a control element. In addition to reassignment of a control element, the base station advantageously allows the restriction of an assignment, conditional temporary override, agreement on an auxiliary code for easier influencing of the assignment, and selective or general erasing of assignments. The specific change that takes place is determined via a keyboard or preferably through the duration of the presence of the main control element in the range of the base station. An intervention in the assignment advantageously takes place only in one control element at a time. The control element is preferably suitable for being assigned to several base stations independently of each other.